Building on the current experience of a 3-year NCI-funded UCLA Cancer Control Science Program (CCSP), a multi-disciplinary group of faculty investigators have continued their collaboration and initiated new research efforts in this Program Project application. This new CCSP program project, integrated through a common theme and the use of shared resources, is a continuation of two on-going CCSP research projects. Is also incorporates three new research projects. The major theme of this integrated CCSP application is adherence to cancer control regimes that are designed to reduce morbidity and mortality from cancer. The five component projects were selected in accordance with stated NCI priorities for cancer control and (1) address cancers which cause substantial mortality/morbidity in the United States, (2) cancers for which substantial risks have been identified with common exposure(s), and/or (3) cancers for which apparently effective preventive actions are available. While the Program Project is not designed exclusively to study adherence behavior, it will use adherence to cancer control interventions as a major unifying element and will focus upon adherence problems as they permeate cancer control research. Adherence will be viewed here in a broad systemic perspective, involving the patient, his/her sociocultural and environmental milieu, the health provider and provider-patient interactions, and those aspects of the health care system which have impact upon the delivery of a cancer control intervention. The component research projects within this CCSP will be enhanced further by overall scientific and administrative coordination, by intramural peer review and sharing of research problems and data, by the continuing use of expert consultants in adherence for the Program, and by the availability of key (shared) program resources including a Statistical Coordinating Unit and a CCSP Central Administrative Core.